


New Lifetime, Who Dis?

by screamingrose



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Angels, Curses, Demons, F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, Reincarnations, Update tags as I go, basically all the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingrose/pseuds/screamingrose
Summary: Duncan was not a superstitious or spiritual person by any means. He did not believe in an afterlife or a higher power. But dreams were an entirely different matter.He’s been dreaming of her for as far as his memory allows him. She stood in front of him in her white, off the shoulder, stola. At least he thought it was a she, he was never really sure. There was a low hanging fog in the area they were in. He hesitated in calling it a room as it was only a white abyss. She reached out for his face.“Jerrazah.”, and he heard her voice.-----“Duncan, it’s chow time, get up! You’re gonna miss your ride.” His cellmate threw a pillow at Duncan’s head and then left the cell. Duncan stared at the ceiling of the cell, his eyes wide open in shock. “...Holy shit.”
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Kudos: 5





	New Lifetime, Who Dis?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been dancing around my head for a while and I can't get it to shut up so here have this.
> 
> This is not beta'd, but if anyone would like to I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> Have a nice read.  
> ~Rose
> 
> 8/14/20  
> As of today the chapter has been rewritten and fixed. I'm really sorry, thank you for giving this story a chance.
> 
> ~Rose

_**I found solace in the strangest place; Way in the back of my mind; I saw my life in a stranger's face; And it was mine** _

Duncan was not a superstitious or spiritual person by any means. He did not believe in an afterlife or a higher power. Monsters were meant to stay under children’s beds and imaginations. Ghosts for campfire stories. No, Duncan was not a superstitious person.

But dreams were an entirely different matter.

He’s been dreaming of her for as far as his memory allows him. Only on his birthdays does she appear, though. 

She stood in front of him in her white, off the shoulder, stola. At least he thought it was a **she** , he was never really sure. The being’s skin was a swirling mix of grey and white with gold shimmers dotted about. She had no nose. Two eyes were on her forehead, one where the nose would have been, and three more on the base of her neck just above her collarbone. Her eyes were all black except for the pupils, which were gold. Her hair was long and silver. Strands cascaded down her back and over her shoulders.

She was hovering off the ground by a few feet due to her grey wings that also shimmered. The feathers looked reflective and sharp, almost as if they were knives rather than the soft feathers that would belong to wings.

There was a low hanging fog in the area they were in. He hesitated in calling it a room as it was only a white abyss. 

She reached out for his face.

“ _Jerrazah_.”, and he heard her voice. Her voice echoed, almost like a whisper. She sounded wistful and happy.

He reached out for her as well. He’s never seen what he looks like in the dreams, he just assumed that he looked the same as he does when he’s awake. His arm came into view. His hand was the color of ash with rust colored speckles. 

He heard a quiet beep coming from somewhere to his left. He turned his head to find the source of the noise. 

He felt a pressure on his cheek and changed his point of view to the being in front of him. Now that she was closer he could see little details more clearly. Gold wire decorated her face. It looked as though it outlined a helmet, but there was none. Just her skin.

He could see distortions of his reflection in her wings. His face was the same color of his hand. His ears were elvish in a way, and pointed to the floor. He had horns, which curled downward to match his ears. His hair was tousled and black with red tinting on the ends. What Duncan focused on most, however, were his eyes. They were all white except for the irises, which were red.

Duncan had never seen this creature but he felt a familiarity from the image. He could piece together that he was parading around in that body and that its name was Jerrazah.

Her eyes softened and she tilted her head slightly to the left. He felt himself begin to speak.

“ _I-_.”  
\-----  
“Duncan, it’s chow time, get up! You’re gonna miss your ride.” His cellmate threw a pillow at Duncan’s head and then left the cell. 

The cell only held two inmates so there was no one else in the room. There was a cot by the left wall and one by the right. A desk sat at the back wall, perfectly centered between the two cots. Right next to Duncan’s cot was his already packed green gunnisac.

Duncan stared at the ceiling of the cell, his eyes wide open in shock. He brought his arm up to his view, still pasty and pale. He flexed it a couple times and made a fist.

“...Holy shit.”  
\-----  
“No you guys don’t understand, she’s never talked before. She’s never even **moved** before!”

Duncan was sitting with three other inmates in the cafeteria. He had already finished his breakfast while his friends were finishing off theirs.

“Duncan, I don’t give a shit about your make believe dream girlfriend. I wanna know what I’m gonna do for pranks while you’re gone.” Drew, the inmate across from him, was always looking for a way to get into trouble. Like he had something to prove to the other inmates. Definitely not because he had a thing for one of the guards in their sector that was there to detain him every single time.

“Speak for yourself dude. I would like to know about his fantasy woman.” He turned to face Duncan. “Tell it to me straight man, how hot is she? Does she at least have a nice rack?” Kyle was the inmate that shared a cell with Duncan and was the one sitting next to him. He was a bit of a horn dog and usually made light of his dreams when he shared them, but at least he listened to him.

He turned to face Kyle, “Well, unless you’re into a being with grey skin, wings, and eyes on her chest I don’t think she’d be for you.” Kyle grimaced slightly.

Drew furrowed his eyebrows, “Don’t tell me you’re into that, right?”

Duncan returned his attention back to Drew, a bewildered look on his face. “What!? No!”

“Then why bring her up so much?”

“Wouldn’t you? She seems so familiar to me even though she clearly doesn’t exist. I don’t really know how to explain it dude. For as long as I can remember she’s stayed still, never talked, and only shows up once a year. Why the change?”

Drew shrugged and finished his breakfast. He got up to dispose of his tray, leaving Duncan, Kyle, and the other inmate at the table. The third friend spoke up for the first time since the conversation started.

“What’d she say?”

Duncan looked at his last friend. He never went by his given name, instead going by Conroy. He didn’t speak much, so when he did you knew to pay attention. Duncan usually went to Conroy to talk about his dreams, if only because he wouldn’t ask questions Duncan didn’t know the answers to. For whatever reason Conroy was taking him seriously.

“A name I think. Jerraz or something like that.”

“Be better if it was a number, better luck next time my dude.” 

“Fuck off Kyle.” Duncan lightly pushed Kyle and he teetered on the cafeteria bench.

Conroy continued looking at Duncan, “Does it mean anything to you?”

Duncan shook his head, “No, I’ve never heard it before.”

He pursed his lips, nodded, and then got off the bench to leave the cafeteria.

Duncan quirked an eyebrow and got up from the table. “Well Kyle, it was nice and all but I’ve got a boat to catch.”

“Yeah, whatever, just get out before ya miss it.”  
\-----  
Duncan returned to his cell to pick up his gunnisac before heading to the front gate. As he picked it up he noticed a book on his cot.

He furrowed his eyebrows and picked up the book. It was a short and thick book titled ‘A Guide to Dream Analysis’. On the front cover was a sticky note that read, “Use it well - C”. Duncan smiled to himself. He opened his gunnisac and put the book inside. He left his cell and made his way to the front gate.

Whatever this show brought on, Duncan was sure he could beat it.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter title is based off of a song which I will always list at the end of the chapter. When I'm finished with this story I will comprise a list of all the songs and upload that as the last chapter.
> 
> Alive by Sia


End file.
